Spirit Wing
by Shadow Spirit Dragon-Wolf
Summary: Yugi's life is changed when a mysterious mark appears one morning plunging his life into a world of danger as he learns the truth about himself, his family and creatures he thought only existed in legend.
1. Separate

**Alright, so this is my own story that I decided to write, it is AU as you can tell by the way the story is. It's being beta'd by Bakurafangurl91 because we can. There are mythical creatures in this and those creatures are Dragon-wolves (yeah, I'm not very creative when it comes to naming creatures), you'll see who's who so I won't go into a detailed list of them. Though this is listed as a Yu-gi-oh story there are characters from 5d's running around because I started watching 5d's and Yusei and the gang just kind of fit into the story as I saw it so I hope this turns out well and I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh either the original or 5d's for various reasons. I only own my OCs and some OCs are owned by Bakurafangurl91 but they won't be around a lot, they're really only there if needed.**

**Warning: Violence, death, other crazy stuff like that.**

**Summary: Yugi's life is changed when a mysterious mark appears one morning plunging his life into a world of danger as he learns the truth about himself, his family and creatures he thought only existed in legend.**

**Spirit Wing**

**Chapter 1: Separate**

[Yugi's POV]:

I sit up in bed and stretch. I look out my window to see that it is early morning, good, I didn't sleep in, I try my best not to. I've gotten good at not needing my brother to wake me up in the mornings. I get some clothes out to get dressed.

I walk into the main room of our house and see my older brother making some food. "Good morning Yami."

"Good morning, Yugi, sleep well?" he asks.

"Yes, you?" I ask in return.

"Fine," he admits. "I'm surprised you're up this early considering how much energy you spent yesterday."

"I'm so used to waking up early," I say with a shrug. He turns to me with a smile on his face. He puts the food on the table and we sit down to eat. It's weird not having our mom and dad around but I'd never known our mom and Yami had only known her when he was very little. Dad was a different story, we were still unsure about why he had died or how for that matter.

"Eat up, we have another busy day today," Yami tells me. I start to eat what he'd made up. We have to do a lot of work, Yami hates that I have to work since I'm younger and all that but if I don't we don't have enough money to pay for everything.

Dad had gotten a lot of money, we weren't really sure what dad used to do to get so much money for us but still, he always seemed upset about it when he came home so he never talked about it. I had asked him before but after a while Yami told me to let it be.

So now, the two of us have to work hard to make money.

"Yugi," Yami says.

"Yes?" I ask him. Why does he sound concerned?

"What's that on your arm?" he asks me. I shrug. I don't know what he's talking about. I look down at my arm and almost gasp.

"I... uhh..." I say and he stands up walking over. He pulls up the sleeve of my shirt and he goes a bit pale. "What?"

"It's hard to explain," he says, I know he's keeping things from me.

"Yami," I say. "I need to know."

"Yes but I can't-" he starts.

"Yami, please tell me," I say looking up at him. "If you're trying to hide it from me it must be bad but if it involves me then I need to know. I'd find out anyway and I'd rather it come from you than from some random person."

"I suppose you're right," he admits. "I just hoped the day would never come when I'd have to explain these things to you."

"What do you mean?" I ask him as he walks back to his chair and sits down in it with a heavy sigh. He looks at me with sympathy and I start to worry. He's never like this.

"Yugi, you always asked dad what he did and he never told you, he told me before he died, he said you were too young to know what it was and that I should tell you when you were older," Yami tells me.

"Why didn't he think I was old enough to hear it? Was it bad? Dad isn't bad," I say and Yami smiles sadly at me.

"He wasn't a bad person, Yugi, that is true but that doesn't mean he didn't do some things he wasn't very proud of," Yami tells me. What on earth?

"Tell me everything," I tell him. We have some time before we have to get to work after all. He smiles sadly at me.

"Alright, go take a seat on the couch, I'm going to clear up the dishes," he says and I nod. He starts to wash up as I sit down on the couch. After a short while he comes and sits next to me. He takes me into a hug and I wonder what he has to tell me. It's not that I don't mind hugging him it's just that he usually doesn't do it unless he's going to tell me something that upsets him or my upset me.

When I sometimes asked about our mother he would do that, it was a habit he had. I looked up at him ready to hear what he had to say.

"Yugi, before I tell you this, promise me you won't tell anyone, not even your friends," Yami says.

"Why?" I ask. I would promise my brother anything but it was just an odd thing to ask.

"Because I'm not supposed to know about it and I don't want either of us to get in trouble," Yami says tracing the mark on my left arm. When he did that I shiver when up my body. I looked down at it. It almost looked like a like a black snake or dragon.

"OK," I say. "I promise not to tell anyone what you're going to tell me."

"Good," he says and takes a deep breath.

[Yami's POV]:

I sit on the couch next to my little brother. I know I should tell him about dad, I thought I could tell him later but now I realize I'm out of time. I should have told him sooner but I didn't think he was ready to hear it. Dad hadn't thought he was ready at first and so I'd respected his wishes and not told Yugi until I thought he was old enough, I still didn't think he was old enough but I know now that I don't have a choice in the matter.

He promises not to tell anyone what I'm going to tell him, hopefully that will be enough to keep him safe. I trust his friends but I know that things can slip out and the more people that know the harder it is to keep a secret hidden. Besides, if his friends know they could get hurt.

"First things first, do you remember the story dad and I told you when you were younger? The one I said mom used to tell me?" I ask him and he nods.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" he asks me. He looks so innocent sometimes. That was the main reason I didn't want him working, he deserves to live his life to the fullest not work so hard because I can't provide for him.

"It's just been a while," I reply and he smiles at me.

"I like it but what about it?" he asks me.

"That's good. Well, do you remember the creatures in the story?" I ask.

"Dragon-wolves?" he asks and I nod.

"They're real," I say and his eyes go wide, which is a feat for him.

"You're joking," he tells me and I shake my head.

"I'm not, Yugi, I'm being serious, they are real," I say he looks at me as if trying to see if I was messing around with him. After a short pause he realizes that I'm being serious.

"Then, why don't we ever see them?" he asks me.

"They can turn into humans," I say. "That's what I've heard at least."

"OK... so... umm, what does this have to do with me?" Yugi asks me. I sigh a bit, I didn't want to tell him all of this.

"Well, putting it simply, you know how dad got a lot of money before he died?" I ask and he nods.

"Please stop avoiding the subject," Yugi tells me.

"Sorry it's just that it's hard to explain and it's not what I really wanted to do right now," I say honestly. "Well, you see from what dad told me, he was being forced to hunt dragon-wolves."

"That's cruel, what do they do with them?" he asks me.

"I have no idea, nor did he, but I'm not sure I want to know," I admit. "There was one thing though, the reason why dad died."

"What? You know why dad died?" he asks me and I nod solemnly.

"Yes, listen Yugi, mom and dad were always very open to things, like he taught us to be. He hated what he was being forced to do, but before those days he had met a pair of dragon-wolves who became his best friend but then..." I trail off.

"Oh no, you don't mean..." Yugi gasps.

"Yes, father was called in to back up with catching them, however they fought back. Dad says that the male told him to kill them, he did end up killing them but it killed him inside," I say sadly and Yugi hugs me as I see tears in his eyes.

"That's so horrible," he mumbles into my chest. "But I still don't understand how this really affects me."

"Well you see-" I start but I can't finish as there was a heavy knock on the door. I look outside. I look outside, still rather early so what's going on?

"Open up, we know you're in there!" someone yells from outside. Oh great, this isn't going to be good at all.

"Y-Yami?" Yugi asks looking up at me.

"Shush Yugi, just stay here alright," I say and he nods at me. I stand up and walk to the door opening it. I scowl a little to see some of Gozaburo Kaiba's men standing there. "Can I help you?"

"You might be able to," one of the men say. "Are you Yami Moto?"

"Yes," I reply simply, what does Gozaburo want with me?

"It has become apparent that you are behind in paying the necessary taxes," the man says to me and I pale a bit.

"Well… you see… the thing is…" I start to say.

"We are not here to listen to excuses," one of them tells me. "We have given you time to do get the money and Master Kaiba is getting quite impatient with you."

"I'm sorry," I say.

"Sorry doesn't cut it," one of them says to me. I flinch a little bit. "Master Kaiba says you will go and work for him until you can pay off the debt."

"And if I were to refuse?" I ask curious.

"Refusal is not an option," the man says taking a step forward, either we do this nicely or we do this by force."

"Can I at least say goodbye to my brother?" I ask. I wonder what will happen to him but I didn't want him to be involved with Kaiba.

"Fine, you may have five minutes," he replies and I nod and walk back into the room my brother was in.

"Yami?" Yugi asks concerned.

"I'm sorry, Yugi," I say hugging him. He hugs me back looking up at me confused.

"What are you sorry for, Yami?" he asks.

"Kiddo-" I start.

"I'm not a kid," Yugi protests.

"I know, I know," I say with a bit of a smile. "I'm sorry for what has to happen though."

"What are you talking about?" Yugi asks.

"You see, we are very behind in taxes," I tell him. "I thought we would be able to make it up but unfortunately we weren't able to. I wish it wasn't true. Sadly I have to go work for Gozaburo."

"But that's not fair," he protests.

"I know it isn't, but there is nothing we can do, I want you to be safe," I say leaning over to whisper in his ear. "I need to protect you, I can't have them see your mark."

"But way?" Yugi asks.

"I don't have time to explain," I tell him. "you'll find out in due course."

"Hurry up in there," one of the men shouts and I pull away from my brother.

"I have to go," I tell Yugi.

"I'll miss you so much," Yugi tells me.

"I'll miss you too, little brother," I tell him before untangling him from me. "Just go live with one of our friends or something, I'll be fine."

"Bye, Yami," Yugi says, I can see he's trying to be tough but he can barely hold back his tears.

"Bye," I say and I walk back into the front room. The men nod at me and I walk forward. The two guards walk on either side of me. They lead me to a car and I get in without a fuss. I know that I have to do this to keep Yugi safe.

[Ryou's POV]:

I sit on a hill outside the small village outside of Domino City. I know I shouldn't be out here, it was too dangerous, especially when I'm not in my human form but I don't care right now.

Can I help it that this place feels… right somehow, it feels like something is here, calling to me, wanting me to find it. I wasn't about to enter the village that was a really stupid idea.

I smelt the air, wolves. I turn to the forest to see a pair of glowing eyes in the darkness before the sun rose. They were watching me, I wasn't in their territory but I was close to it. I knew it was pup season so they were being even more careful. I wasn't about to go into their territory if I could help it.

I hear the sound of cars and I ducked behind a rock and turned into my human form so that it would be harder for them to tell who or what I was. There were a few cars that drove down the road… were they heading to Domino? They must be.

I cock my head, I am so glad for night vision, I'm glad I don't lose my senses when I turn into a human. There were three cars and they were all Kaibacorp. cars, yet they weren't the same kind of cars they used to carry my kin around. So what were they doing in the village?

In the middle car one of the back windows was open enough for me to see through. Looking into it from my hiding spot I see a teenage or perhaps young adult boy sitting there. He turns his head and our eyes meet. Holding his gaze I can see the worry, sorrow and regret in his eyes. I've just gotten good at picking things like that up. I grin at him showing off my abnormally sharp teeth and flexing one of my wings gently, I feel like I can trust this human. His eyes widen at that.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" I hear one of the men ask from the car. I hide fully behind the rock hoping the boy wouldn't sell me out.

"It's nothing, I thought I saw something, but it was only a deer," he lies and I smile to myself, I knew I could trust him.

"Well enjoy those while you can see them, ain't many of them around where you're going," one of the men taunts with a laugh. I lift my nose as the wind picks up, it sends the smells from the cars wafting right into my nose. I frown… was that?

_It was!_

It was faint but it was there, the small smell of dragon-wolf, it was faint but now I know why I'm drawn to this town. Someone here is special, marked with power. But who? It wasn't this human.

Then who?

[Bakura's POV]:

"What is it, Yusei?" I ask one of my friends who had come to talk to me about something he apparently thought up.

"You're not going to like this," he tells me. Well, I don't like a lot of things so that's no shock.

"Just tell me, I'll decide if I like or hate something," I tell him with a bit of a smirk.

"Well, fine," he says shaking his head at me. "I want to go and get caught-"

"What?! Are you insane?!" I snap at him.

"Hear me out before you don't listen to me," he says, I sigh.

"Fine, I'm listening, but you'd better have a good explanation as to why you want to act like an idiot."

"You know I always have a plan when I'm going to do something like this," he says and I shrug at him. "We both know that Gozaburo is most likely keeping most of the dragon-wolves he catches alive."

"And you want to rescue them?" I ask him raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, that was the plan," he tells me. "Look, I know what you're thinking and that is exactly why I don't want to involve the rest of the team in this, it's far too dangerous for-"

"It's dangerous even for you, haven't you thought of that?" I ask.

"I have, but some of them are my friends and you know that I would do anything for a friend," Yusei tells me. He is right about that, he is so noble at times. If a friend is in danger he would be the first to jump in and help them, well, maybe not the first but one of them at least.

"Yusei, you are one of the best members of my pack, if I were to lose you it wouldn't be good," I told him. It was also that I cared about him but I hated to tell people I care about them.

"I know, Bakura, just trust me, I know it's dangerous but if there is a chance then I will take it," he tells me with a bit of a smile on his face.

I sigh deeply closing my eyes for a second. "Yusei, you better be right about this, otherwise I'm going to be really mad at you."

"I know that," he says. "Akiza's probably going to tell me the same thing."

"What, you really want to tell your mate about this?" I smirk at him.

"Bakura!" I laugh at him. "Hey, we didn't need to join your pack you know, I can take my group elsewhere."

"No you can't," I smirk. "You'd hate leaving us too much."

"True, anyway, am I alright to go then or are you going to try and stop me some more?" he asks me.

"Go ahead, but be careful Yusei," I say to him and he nods. Sure I'm not happy about this, I never will be but I trust Yusei and I know he knows what he's doing and getting himself into.

[Yusei's POV]:

I walk out of Bakura's den, I blink a little at the sunlight from outside. I'm shocked that Bakura let me do this. I know he knows that I have a lot of skill but this was dangerous for anyway. He know that my group and I had been through a lot before we joined his pack so it wasn't like I can't handle myself on my own but I understand why he's not happy about this.

_'Yusei!'_ I look up to one of cliffs that overlooked the area I was on. Well, speaking of the team.

_'Hey guys,'_ I say shifting into my dragon-wolf form and easily flying up to the rest of the teen who were also in their beast forms.

_'What are you planning, Yusei?"_ Kalin asks me looking me over.

_"I don't know what you're talking about,'_ I reply, I hate lying to my friends but I didn't want them to get hurt, they didn't need to be a part of this, this was one thing I had to do alone.

_'Don't lie to us, Yusei, we can tell you're lying and we want to know what you're up to, we're a team after all,'_ Jack says smacking me with one of his fore-paws.

_'It's just something I'm going to do, I have to do it alone,"_ I tell the group.

_'Then who's going to watch your back?"_ Crow asks me.

_'With what I'm doing, I don't need anyone to watch my back,'_ I respond and they look at each other. I wonder if they knew what I was thinking of doing even if none of us had said it.

_'Yusei, if you're about to do what I think you're about to do then you have another thing coming," _Kalin tells me stepping in front of me to prove his point.

_'Guys, I don't want you guys to get hurt,'_ I tell the three of them, they laugh.

_'Yusei, danger doesn't scare us and you know that, whatever you're planning we want in. We are Team Satisfaction and we never leave anyone to fight alone,'_ Kalin tells me.

_'I know but I still want to do this alone,'_ I tell them.

_'And why should we let you fight it out alone?'_ Jack asks me.

_'Fine, let's do it this way. let's race and if I win then you three let me go do this without a fuss,' _I tell them.

_'What happens if we win?'_ Crow asks.

_'Then you can come with me, either way, I'm not giving up on this idea,'_ I tell them jumping backwards and flapping my wings.

_'Fine, then we race!'_ Jack shouts jumping into the air, Crow and Kalin soared up after the two of them. We all fly to a higher altitude so that we were above all the cliffs that we live on.

_'Four laps, first one to reach the finish line wins,'_ I say, I know I'm at a disadvantage seeing as if any one of them one was the victor they would be coming with me. I flexed my wings, I had to win this.

_'Alright, let's get started!'_ Kalin calls and all of us nod. After we all get in place he says. _'Now, no powers.'_

_'Got it,' _we reply in unison. We were all honourable enough not to go back on it.

_'Ready,'_ Kalin says and we all get ready, sure Kalin would get the head-start with the fact that he was calling it but I don't really mind. I glance at my friends, they're ready as well. _'Hyper speed!' _The four of us speed forwards. We are the fastest members of the pack, and it was no surprise, racing was loads of fun after all.

We pick up speed and the cliffs become a blur around us. Jack pulled a little ahead of me. Kalin was a tiny bit behind and Crow, who loved flying more than any of us was neck and neck with me. He looks at me and smirks as he flaps his wings and speeds up passing Jack. I scowl as I speed up as well, no way am I going to let them win this race.

When we got to the last lap I was ahead but not by far. Crow flew over me in order to get in front, in fact, he did fly in front of me trying to get me to slow down, I wouldn't have that.

_'Not bad, Crow, but you know you'll have to try harder than that to slow me down,'_ I say swerving around him and heading towards where we had started.

Jack was right next to me as we passed the starting point, I was only ahead by the smallest amount of time. _'Seems I won.'_

_'Not bad, Yusei,'_ Jack says as we turn to look at Crow and Kalin who were a bit behind us.

_'I still don't like this, what is your plan?'_ Kalin wanted to know.

_'I'm going to infiltrate Kaibacorp.'_ I say simply.

_'Are you insane? How do you plan on doing that?' _Jack asks.

_'I'm going to get myself caught, that's one reason I didn't want you guys with me, the fewer there are the less likely they are to try and kill me,'_ I tell them.

_'Be very careful, Yusei,'_ Kalin warns and I nod at him.

_'I will, I'm probably going to go soon,'_ I tell them.

_'Yusei Fudo, you're not going anywhere before you say goodbye,'_ we hear a voice say and we turn to look as Akiza flies up to us.

_'Hey Akiza,'_ I say.

_'What is this I hear about you planning on leaving?'_ She asks me.

_'I have something I want to do, I was going to say goodbye, then again, I will be back,'_ I tell her.

_'You'd better say bye to the pups as well, you know Leo and Luna idolize you,'_ she says.

_'For some reason no one can explain,'_ Jack replies and I give him a look and he just grins.

_'I'm surprised you're not more annoyed about me leaving,'_ I tell Akiza.

_'I am, but I know that you won't listen to me if I tell you not to go off and do something stupid so I'm not really going to bother, just get back safely,'_ she tells me.

_'I will,'_ I say as I start to fly down to see the pups. I couldn't explain to them what I was planning on doing but I could at least say goodbye for the time being. The rest of the group followed behind me as I land on one of the areas.

_'Yusei!'_ a pair of voices call and I look down as two green blurs rush towards me. I stand still as the two of them tackle me to the ground and I roll over.

_'Hi Leo, Luna,'_ I say to the pups as they bite me gently.

_'Can you play with us today?'_ Leo asks looking up at me as I stand up.

_'Not today, little ones, I have something I have to do,'_ I tell them.

_'Ooh, is it like some super secret mission?'_ Leo asks eyes shining with excitement.

_'Something like that,'_ I chuckle.

_'Can I come?"_ Leo asks.

_'No, this is something I'm going to do alone,'_ I tell him.

_'But-'_ he complains.

_'No Leo, it is too dangerous for you to come along it is completely out of the question,'_ I say firmly.

_'Okay,"_ he says.

_'When are you coming back?'_ Luna asks me.

_'I don't know, it will probably be quite some time,'_ I tell her.

_'You will come back though, right?'_ she asks.

_'Of course,'_ I reply with a grin. I give both of them a lick. _'Goodbye, you two, I'll miss you.'_

_'Goodbye Yusei, we'll miss you too,'_ They say and so I start to head off to say goodbye to the others. It's hard to say goodbye to friends, but I know it won't be forever.

Finally there is only four people left to say goodbye too, Akiza, Jack, Crow and Kalin. We stand on a peak overlooking our home.

_'I'll miss this place,'_ I admit.

_'It's still not too late to stay, or to take us with you,'_ Crow says.

_'Thanks, but I've made up my mind on this one,'_ I say.

_'We'll be looking out for you,'_ Jack tells me.

_'Thank you,'_ I say. _'Though make sure to keep an eye on Leo, make sure he doesn't get any bright ideas and decides to follow me.'_

_'You have to admit, he's got spirit,'_ Kalin chuckles.

_'He does, but getting caught by Kaibacorp. is not something a young pup like him should be getting himself into,'_ I say.

_'It's not something you should be getting yourself into,'_ Akiza tells me.

_'I know, but some of our friends are being held captive and I will rescue them, I will never turn my back on my friends,'_ I tell them.

_'One day that nobility of yours may bite you in the butt,'_ Jack tells me.

I turn around. _'Yeah, well if it does, that's a risk I'm willing to take.'_ I say before taking flight. I look back only once to see the four of them standing on the peak watching me as I fly off. I really hope I was right and this plan would work, or that may never see my home again.

**Well, I hope you liked the first chapter, It's the first chapter I've written on my own for a while and I'm rather proud of it.**


	2. Escape

Hey everyone, here is the next chapter, I hope it's as good as the first one, I tried my best to make it as good as I can. It's a lot of fun and I can't wait to write more! So I won't say too much and I'll let you read on.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh either the original or 5d's for various reasons. I only own my OCs and some OCs are owned by Bakurafangurl91 but they won't be around a lot, they're really only there if needed.**

**Warning: Violence, death, other crazy stuff like that.**

**Summary: Yugi's life is changed when a mysterious mark appears one morning plunging his life into a world of danger as he learns the truth about himself, his family and creatures he thought only existed in legend.**

**Spirit Wing**

**Chapter 2:**

[Jack's POV]:

I scowl as Yusei flies off. How could he even think about doing something this stupid? It's so like Yusei to do something this stupid but that doesn't mean I have to like it.

I glance over at Kalin, our eyes meet and his narrow as well. Without a word we turn back to the cliffs we live on we take flight in unison.

'_Where are you two going?'_ Akiza asks us.

'_Somewhere,'_ I reply. I knew I could trust the group but I wasn't in the mood for talking, it wasn't really important, I knew they were going to try and stop us and right now I didn't want to be stopped. I had something I had to do, only Kalin knew what I was thinking.

We landed and ran into the cavern. _'Bakura!"_

"What is it?" he asks standing up, he's in his human form as we're in our best forms.

'_Fight me!'_ I snarl.

'_What?'_ he asks turning into his own beast from.

'_You heard me, I want to fight you,'_ I growl.

'_Why do you want to fight me, Jack?'_ Bakura snarls back, he was standing defensively ready for anything. Kalin stood beside me.

'_Because you let Yusei go off!"_ I almost yell.

'_That's what you're mad about? I couldn't stop him even if I wanted to, it's not my fault your friend is a fool!' _Bakura snaps.

'_What did you call him?'_ I ask narrowing my eyes further.

'_Yusei made his choice, I told him it wasn't a good idea but in the end it's what he wanted to do, I bet you tried to stop him as well but he didn't listen to you either so I don't know why you're so mad at me.'_ Bakura replies.

I growl and pounce on him, he rolls over biting me in the leg. I hiss at the pain. We weren't fighting to cause lethal or severe damage but it could still hurt. We snarled rolling over each other and he ended up standing over me.

With a snarl Kalin tackled Bakura off of me. He snarls turning to face the two of us. _'I would say two on one isn't exactly fair.'_

'_Do you really care?'_ Kalin asks.

'_Not really,'_ he replies. He was waiting for us to make a move. I wasn't sure why though, seeing as we were faster than he was, he was stronger in some respects but we had speed on our side.

Kalin and I glance at each other, the other thing about the two of us, we were used to fighting together we'd been doing it for years. Kalin went left as I went right, he glanced at both of us. As we leaped at him he jumped into the air and started to fly. We spun so that we didn't collide as he landed away from us. I run forwards and he launches at me as well. I turn at the last moment swinging my tail and catching him in the face. He snarls in pain. Then he snarls as Kalin bites his leg.

He snaps at Kalin and he lets go of Bakura's leg. We face each other again, growling at each other. Bakura was putting a bit less pressure on his back leg where Kalin had bitten it, my own leg stung from Bakura's bite, only Kalin seemed unhurt by this fight, it wasn't over yet though.

Bakura growls tackling Kalin to the ground this time snarling at one of my best friends, I wouldn't have that. I prepared to leap on Bakura.

'_Jack, Kalin, Bakura, stop it!"_ Akiza yells at us. For a moment we just freeze. Akiza was a good friend but getter her mad wasn't a smart move.

'_He started it,'_ Bakura and I say at the same time.

'_Yeah, and I'm going to finish it.'_ She says and some of the rocks in the cavers start to shake. Well crap, she's going to use her powers in a minute.

Bakura gets off of Kalin. I glance at my friends before turning and starting to walk out of the cavern. _'Fine, then I'm going.'_

'_Where are you going Jack?'_ Crow asks from behind me.

'_To go get Yusei, don't even try and stop me.'_ I reply before taking flight and staring to speed off in the direction Yusei had gone.

'_Jack!'_ Crow calls but I don't turn around. I have to find Yusei, I don't care what happens I've got to find him no matter what.

[Yami's POV]:

I sat back in the car. Had that really been a dragon-wolf, no doubt, it couldn't have been anything else, after all, he had wings and fangs. Sure, I'd never seen a dragon-wolf before but from what dad had told me I was pretty sure that was one. I wasn't about to tell these jerks there was one there though. Why would I?

We were heading to Domino City I was sure of that. Probably to go see Gozaburo Kaiba, I didn't want this at all but of course, I had to keep Yugi safe.

After some time of driving we arrived at Domino City, I'd never been in the city. I'd always wanted to go but not this way. Dad had once said he'd take Yugi and I here but that had been when we were a lot younger and he'd never brought it up after that day.

We drove through the city and arrived at the mansion a bit outside the city itself. The cars drove up to the gate and after a short pause the gate opened to admit the cars. Two of them drove off to what I guessed was a garage while the car I was in drove up to the front of the house and one of them men opened the door to the back of the car.

"Get out." He orders me. He doesn't need to be so annoying, after all, I'm doing what he says, I wasn't about to do something stupid

We walk into the mansion, I have to admit, it's a very impressive mansion. I look around the large foyer trying to take in everything as I walk silently behind the man. We walk up the main stairs in the foyer and he leads me to a room

He knocks on the door. "Come in." We hear a voice say and the man opens the door and I walk in. The room is clearly a study. Bookshelves line two of the walls and a large wooden desk stood in front of the windows at the back of the room.

"Well, you finally got here." Gozaburo Kaiba says, what did he expect, them to go at the speed of light? Probably.

"Yes, sir." The man says.

"So you're Aknamkanon's eldest son." Gozaburo says standing up and walking over to me.

I do not reply to his comment, why should I? He knows the answer.

"That look in your eyes, that was the same look as your father had." He says, it almost seems like he's not even talking to me, just thinking back to the days when my father was still alive. "It's a shame, he was one of the best hunters I had."

I bite my lip, if he was tempting me to retort it was working but I refused to, I wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of getting me all worked up.

"Not very talkative are you?" He asks me and I look up at him, I felt a bit of fear but I wasn't about to show that.

"I have nothing to say." I reply simply.

"Do not speak to master Kaiba in such a manner." The man says but Gozaburo raises a hand and he falls silent.

"That's enough, I'll handle this. You are no longer needed." He tells the man.

"But master Kaiba," he protests.

"But nothing, now get out," Gozaburo snaps and the man bows and leaves the room. "Now then, let's talk."

"About what?" I ask as Gozaburo goes back to his chair and sits.

"About your… shall we say, new job." He smirks.

"I'm not working for you." I reply.

"Funny, your father said the exact same thing and look what happened with that," he smirks again lacing his fingers together with his elbows resting on his desk.

I bit my lip hard, I taste a little bit of blood in my mouth from the force. I wasn't going to get mad over this, I had to keep calm about this. I would not let him get the satisfaction of getting me worked up about him talking about my father like that.

"Though as I told your father, you really don't have a choice in the matter." He tells me.

"Why's that?" I ask.

"Because I have the power to destroy what is most precious to you." He says simply. I know what he means.

_Yugi._

[Yugi's POV]:

I get up and do some work before it's time to go to school. "Hey Yugi!"

"Hi guys." I say seeing Joey, Anzu and Tristan coming up towards me. They were my three friends and we shared almost everything but as Yami had said, I could trust them with this.

"What's wrong Yugi?" Anzu asks, it seems she can guess that something is wrong. I knew she'd be able to pick it up.

"Nothing really." I tell her.

"That's not true." She says.

"Where's Yami?" Joey asks looking around and I look down.

"I'd rather not talk about it." I respond sadly.

"Alright let's just go to class." Anzu suggests and I nod. We walk silently to class. I'd rather not talk to anyone today. It's easier that way, after all, I had to figure out this whole thing with Yami and what he had told me about us and about our dad.

After a few periods it was time to go to PE, it was my least favorite class for a few reason. Yet the worst thing for it right now was the fact that I had to change in the changing room and I didn't want anyone to see my mark.

I walk into the changing rooms. "Hey shrimp."

I didn't reply to the boy who was talking to me, he was only a bully and I didn't want to respond to people like him.

"Didn't your mamma ever teach you to listen to people when they talk to you?" the boy asks me but I don't reply to him. Why should I?

"I don't think he's listening to you, Osamu." Another one of the boys says.

"How rude." Osamu says though it's clear he's not upset about it. He grabs my arm and I pull out of his grasp giving him a look.

"What did you expect me to do?" I ask with a shrug.

"Go crying home to your mommy... oh wait, she's dead," he replies and his friends start laughing. I try and ignore what they are saying.

"I'm not going to go crying to anyone." I say simply.

"Is that so, little baby trying to be tough?" he mocks.

"If you don't mind, I need to get changed." I say going to where my gym locker was and opening it up.

"I do mind." He says from behind me as he pushes me. I put my hands on the lockers to steady myself and I feel the sleeve of my shirt slip down... uh-oh, this could be bad.

"Hey, Osamu, pick on someone your own size." Tristan calls. I turn to see Tristan and Joey coming up to us. Osamu shrugs and walks off.

"You OK man?" Joey asks me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I reply starting to get changed. PE was OK and the rest of school but I had the bad feeling that something bad was really going to happen.

Later the day I went home and did the homework I needed to. Then I go to my room and lie down on my bed staring at the ceiling. I need to figure out what's been going on. I look at the mark on my arm. Staring at it I wonder what it is. Touching it with my other hand I felt a shiver run up my body. It felt kind of good in a way, like the power in my body was good.

After a pause, I don't know how long it has been at this point seeing as I wasn't paying attention to what had been going on or the time that had passed. There was a crash from downstairs and I sit upright suddenly. I wonder what is going on.

After a while some men burst into my room. I look at them, they're wearing the outfit of Gozaburo's men. What did they want with me?

"Show us your arms, boy." One of them says. My arms? Did they know about my mark? But how?

I hesitantly do as I'm told, I'm honestly scared. I wish Yami was here with me, he'd protect me, he'd been protecting me, that's why he wasn't here.

"He does have a mark." One of the others say.

"Clearly." The person I assume was the leader says as he walks forwards me. I back up and found I hit the wall. Not good, I couldn't run and they knew that. The leader grabs me and all but throws me to two of the people who hold me. "Bind his wrists."

"How?" I ask as I feel them tie rope around my wrists a bit too tight.

"How what? How do we know about your little secret?" the leader asks with a smirk and I nod. "Well I suppose since you won't be around for much longer it doesn't hurt to tell you. Gozaburo has spies everywhere."

During school, that was it. He got children to do work for him too? I wouldn't be shocked, he didn't care who he hurt or who he dealt with so long as he got what he wanted. The question was, what was this mark and why was it so important?

"What are you going to do with me?" I ask as they lead me out of the house and towards the outside of the village. I wondered if they were going to take me to Kaibacorp. or something.

"You'll see, freak." One of the men says kicking me causing me to stumble.

_'Yami! Someone, help me!"_ I beg in my mind hoping beyond hope that someone would come and save me I knew it was impossible for Yami to save me but maybe there was a chance.

[Ryou's POV]:

I snap my head up from where I had been sleeping. Why did I get the feeling someone needed me? I knew I should be back with the rest of the pack and Bakura may not be happy that I went off like this but I was being very careful and besides, he wasn't the boss of me...

OK, technically as Alpha of the pack he _was_ the boss of me but that didn't matter. I kept getting this feeling that someone needed my help. I close my eyes and concentrate on my power. Humans, and quite a few of them. Five... no, six... but what else? Something more... ancient...

I have to go figure this out. I turn into my beast form and enter the forest making sure that I stay out of any territories. I move swiftly following the aura. It was like a beacon leading me towards it. I pick up speed folding my wings against my back and quickening my strides. I halted right before I exited the forest.

I look around and see the humans. Uncharacteristically I act on instinct before I can even think if it's the right thing to do or not.

[Yugi's POV]:

I was led to a secluded area right outside the village. The two men who were holding me pushed me to the ground and I fell to my knees. The leader walked up to me and took my chin in his hand forcing me to look up at him.

"It's a shame, you're actually kind of cute," he says and I shiver at his comment. "But you are a danger to Master Kaiba."

"I'm not a danger to anyone." I protest.

"But you are, I suppose you have no idea what that mark on your arm even is." He says and I shake my head. "I'm afraid I don't know and even if I did I wouldn't be about to tell you."

"Please don't hurt me." I say with a bit of a shudder.

"Oh poor little brat, I'm not going to hurt you," he says with a dark smirk as he pulls out a knife. "I'm going to kill you."

My eyes widen as he raises the blade to strike. I close my eyes preparing for the pain but it didn't come, instead the man cried out in pain and I open my eyes to see that he had dropped his knife as a creature stood snarling. He clutches his arm which was bleeding, looking at the creature it seems it bit him. At first it looked like an over-sized white wolf but then I noticed the horns, scales and wings, I guessed it was a dragon-wolf.

"Shit." He cursed as the creature snarled at him. The two men who were holding me turned tail and ran. I expected it to make chase but it just watched them and then stood protectively in front of me. The other two men ran off so there was only the leader left. "You'll pay beast."

He ran off but I was sure this wasn't over. The dragon-wolf turned to me and I was a bit scared. It walked behind me and bit through the ropes that tied my hands. _'You may want to get on.'_

What was that? I looked at the dragon-wolf. "Did you just talk?"

_'It's telepathy, I'll explain but right now we need to get out of here, I'm pretty sure that human has gone to get help.'_

"How will we get out?" I ask and it bends down.

_'Get on, I'll fly us to safety.'_ It tells me, I think it's male but I'm not sure. I climb onto its back and it stands. It waits a second or two for me to get situated then it flexes its feathered wings and takes flight. _'Hold on tight, I don't want you to fall off.'_

"What's your name?" I ask gripping the white fur on the back of its neck. "Doesn't this hurt?"

_'My name is Ryou, and I'm a male just so you know. No, it doesn't hurt, just don't pull.'_ Ryou replies .

"I'm Yugi, it's nice to meet you." I say.

_'Same.'_ Ryou replies. His ears twitch and soon I understand why. _'Well they didn't waste any time.'_

Helicopters few up behind us. Ryou picked up speed but he couldn't lose them that easily, I felt like I was slowing him down.

_'Lean forwards a bit, I'm going to go as fast as I can.'_ He tells me and I nod leaning forward across his neck as he flaps his wings pushing us forwards. Still we can't get away from the helicopters and I worry about them catching us.

When it seemed hopeless out of nowhere there was a blond blur. I heard a loud crack and a bit of wind. _'Jack!'_ Ryou exclaimed.

_'Someone need a hero?'_ Another dragon-wolf asks as he coasts right next to us. I turn around to see that the helicopter's windshields were broken. I notice that the dragon-wolf's tail was thin almost like a whip.

[Jack's POV]:

I couldn't find Yusei, no matter how hard I tried, it made me really mad. I can't believe he would do something like this, well actually I can. I'm sure by now he's been captured but I still don't want to lose hope. I'll do one more go around before I call it quits.

Then again, Jack doesn't quit.

I fly over the town that lies right outside of Domino and notice something. Helicopters. Most likely Kaibacorp. helicopters. What were they doing?

I fly a bit closer to get a better look. I blink.

Was that Ryou? What was Bakura's brother doing out here? I fly a bit closer, was that a human on his back? Well, I could get answers to these questions easily. I flick my tail lightly, those dolts weren't laying a hand on _anyone_ I cared about!

I flapped my wings and started to go as fast as I could, which was fast. I rushed forwards everything around me becoming a blur, I only had one thing in mind, those helicopters. I fly forwards but before I collided with them I turn sharply snapping my tail like a whip, it didn't hurt me but it hurt them.

With a loud crack I used my power and the windshields of the helicopters cracked, that would slow them down.

_'Jack!'_ Ryou exclaims as I fly over and coast next to him.

_'Someone need a hero?'_ I ask with a smile on my face.

_'Oh yeah, you're a real hero.'_ Ryou replies.

_'You're the princess of the pack, all princesses need a knight to save them.'_ I respond and Ryou laughs.

_'Sorry, I forgot that I'm supposed to be a damsel in distress, let me try that again,'_ he replies. _'Oh you're my hero Jack, I don't know what I would have done without you.'_

_'You're a real dramatist.'_ I tell him.

_'I know.'_ He replies.

_'So who's that?'_ I ask nodding to the human on Ryou's back who was looking at me.

_'His name is Yugi, some humans were trying to kill him.' _He says.

_'Always so noble.'_ I tell him then I project my thoughts to him, I assume Ryou has already done that. _'Why where they trying to kill you?'_

"I think because of this." He replies pulling up his sleeve and I notice a black snake-like mark on his arm.

_'What is that?'_ I ask and the boy shrugs.

_'It's something powerful, I can sense it's power.'_ Ryou says.

"You can sense power?" Yugi asks.

_'Some dragon-wolves have special powers, Yugi, my power is to sense auras around people, that mark resonates a powerful aura.' _He tells the boy.

_'So does that mean you have a power too, Jack?'_ He asks me.

_'Naturally,'_ I say _'I can break the sound barrier creating sound waves, my tail helps.'_

"That's cool." He says.

_'Of course it is.'_ I boast.

_'You'll have to excuse, Jack, he's got a superiority complex.'_ Ryou says half joking.

_'Quiet!'_ I respond and he laughs a bit before both of our ears twitch, well, it couldn't be that easy to shake these humans.

"There's more of them." Yugi gasps as he looks behind us to see more helicopters chasing us.

_'Obviously.'_ I respond turning around and flying backwards preparing to launch another attack at the louts that want to hurt my friends.

Before I can even move though there is the sound of many wings and we all look up to see a flock of crows flying towards the helicopters dropping pelts all over the machines.

_'Crow!'_ Me and Ryou call together and one of the crows glows before it becomes one of my best friends.

_'Thought you could use a bit of help.'_ He says as he flies down to our level. _'I brought friends, and I'm not just talking about the ravens.'_

_'Jack, you really shouldn't have run off like that.'_ Kalin says as he flies up beside me and I notice Akiza flying next to him, she was glaring at the helicopters, I know where this was going.

_'You know I'd do anything for Yusei.'_ I tell him.

_'I know.'_ He says then turns to Akiza. _'Ground them will you?'_

_'Sure thing.'_ She says. I hear Yugi gasp from Ryou's back as the helicopter blades stop spinning. One of the pilots starts shooting but the shots are blocked by Kalin as a barrier sprung up in front of us. Akiza brought the helicopters to the ground with ease. They wouldn't be flying after us now.

"That was." Yugi said with awe.

_'That was nothing, we've done more impressive things.'_ Kalin told Yugi with a grin.

_'Wait, if you guys are here then where's Yusei?' _Ryou asks and I give him a look. _'Oh.'_

_'Yusei decided to go play the hero.'_ I reply simply.

_'So that's why you were flying around out here?'_ He asks and I nod at him. _'Well Yugi, meet some of the pack I live with, Kalin, Crow and Akiza.'_

"It's nice to meet you." Yugi says politely. Great, we have another Ryou, but this one is human.

_'It's nice to meet you too.'_ Kalin says as he flies on the other side of Ryou. Crow flies over us and Akiza flies below, probably just in case Yugi loses his balance and falls.

"That was pretty amazing." Yugi admits.

_'Thank you, we're used to working together, Akiza's new to the group but she's fitting in quite well.'_ Kalin says.

_'I'm right here, you know.'_ Akiza says. She's as annoyed as I am with what Yusei decided to do. I think Crow is the least annoyed, figures.

_'Yeah, I know.' _He says.

"So you guys have powers too?" Yugi asks.

_'Yeah, Kalin creates barriers, Akiza's telekinetic and I talk to birds, mostly Crows, that's where I get my name from.'_ Crow tells him.

"Wow. Well, are you sure that's all of them? Couldn't more come after us?" Yugi asks, that was actually a good question.

_'I jammed their communication and tracking systems, if they were going to come after us it would take them a while.'_ Akiza replies.

_'Still, we shouldn't get too confident, no slowing down.'_ I say.

_'Jack has a point, we can't let our guards down.'_ Kalin agrees with me.

_'My friends will tell me if there is any danger of them finding us.'_ Crow says. I'm not sure I'll ever get used to him talking about the crows as his friends. Then again, he does have a flock that he seems to be the most fond of, they all look the same to me.

_'Once we get past the barrier it won't even matter.'_ Kalin says. _'It's just getting there.'_

_"Yugi will be able to pass through, right?' _Ryou asks. He's already grown attached, typical.

_'Yes, though you know Bakura won't be too happy.'_ Kalin says.

_"He'll get over it.'_ Ryou says as if he wasn't worried about Bakura one little bit.

_'He's probably in a really bad mood as it is.'_ Crow says. _'What with Yusei going off and doing what he's going to do.'_

_'Not to mention that Jack and Kalin decided to pick a fight with him.'_ Akiza adds.

_'I'm not surprised.'_ Ryou says with a shrug. Clearly he had expected nothing less from the two of us. _'Even so, he is my brother.'_

_'Well, there is no use arguing about it, we're almost here anyway.'_ Kalin says. He flew forwards and soon passed through the barrier. Yugi gasps as it seems like Kalin vanished in front of us.

_'The barrier is set up so that people won't see things they're not supposed, in this case, our pack.'_ Ryou says and Yugi nods.

_'Hey, Crow, let's go.'_ I call and he smiles at me a the two of us race forwards racing each other through the barrier.

[Ryou's POV]:

I was grateful to have the team help me out but it didn't seem the same without Yusei and I know they feel the same way. I was just happy that we got away from the helicopters. I was a little worried about what Bakura was going to say but I knew that he wouldn't do anything too stupid. Jack and Crow had raced each other through the barrier after Kalin.

Akiza flew up beside me. _'You'll get used to them doing that.'_ She tells Yugi.

"This is going to be strange." Yugi says. As he looks down at me and then over at Akiza.

_'Yeah, well it'll be strange for us as well.'_ Akiza replies as we fly through the barrier and Yugi blinks as he looks around.

_'You haven't seen anything yet.'_ I tell him as Akiza flies off. I fly slowly letting Yugi take everything in. He looks around, I look around a bit as well though everything seems so familiar.

It only takes a few minutes to reach the mountains of our home. I fly up and coast over it as I let Yugi take in the sights. _'Welcome, Yugi, to Spirit Wing.'_

**Woo! Done, this was fun! I hope you like it. I hope I'm not going too fast but I think it should be alright in the end. I have another story coming up so I hope you all look up that one as well.**


	3. Plans

**Well, here is another chapter, I hope all of you like the chapter. Things are getting a bit interesting to me. I think this is going to be a very good story so I hope you all like it because I am trying my best at it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh either the original or 5d's for various reasons. I only own my OCs and some OCs are owned by Bakurafangurl91 but they won't be around a lot, they're really only there if needed.**

**Warning: Violence, death, other crazy stuff like that.**

**Summary: Yugi's life is changed when a mysterious mark appears one morning plunging his life into a world of danger as he learns the truth about himself, his family and creatures he thought only existed in legend.**

**Spirit Wing**

**Chapter 3: Plans**

[Yusei's POV]:

It hurt to leave the pack. It had been so long since I had been near Domino City. It had been at least a year but it felt like living in the slums of Domino had been a life time ago. It was nice to live with the pack.

Yet, I couldn't really complain, if I hadn't grown up where I had I would never have met Crow, Jack and Kalin and they were the best friends I could have asked for.

The moment we had learned to turn into humans, which we taught ourselves, we roamed the streets and stayed out of trouble. We never showed off our forms to anyone, not even each other at first. Only when there was a accident did we find out what the four of us really were.

Most people knew Domino as a bustling city of prestige and wealth, a place where everyone wanted to one day live in but was very expensive. What those people didn't know was what happened in some of the streets, the slums of Domino were never spoken about, and with good reason.

Who wants to know that some areas of Domino were riddled with gangs, drugs and that kind of stuff? No one, but there were areas like that. Kalin, me, Jack and Crow were outcasts, we didn't want to be in a gang but we had no money so we had to make use of what we had. It wasn't easy as we were generally caught up in the middle of gang fights.

I still remember the day we first met each other. Crow and I had become friends at a young age, a little after we'd both learned the trick of turning into humans. We didn't tell each other what we really were though since even back then being a dragon-wolf was dangerous.

One day Crow crossed the boundary of one of the gang's territories, he didn't intend to cross it and it wasn't far into it but they took it as a threat so they jumped him. I stepped in to try and defend my friend but the two of us weren't that good at fighting.

That was when we met Jack and Kalin. They both despised gangs and they had taught themselves how to fight. They scared the gang off. The four of us became friends even if Jack was a bit secluded. Kalin became our leader as he was the strongest and the four of us teamed up. They taught Crow and I how to fight and so the four of us took to the streets to take down gangs. We called ourselves Team Satisfaction, it was a strange name but it stuck.

Our goal never changed but parts of it did after we learned the nature of what each other was. During one fight with a gang one of them tried to stop us by threatening innocent people. Jack defended them getting shot in the arm. Kalin knocked the gang out and we went back to our hideout. There due to the fact that Jack got shot in the shoulder, he reverted back to his dragon-wolf form. When we all saw it we were shocked and Jack was ready to attack us because of what he was. To show that we were still his friends we showed our own forms.

After Jack healed Kalin suggested that we should change our efforts a bit, since we were all dragon-wolves and that was dangerous the best idea was to protect those who can't protect themselves. After all, when dragon-wolves are young they can't shape-shift.

So the efforts of team Satisfaction changed from just breaking up the gangs but also protecting orphans, especially those who were dragon-wolves.

This was dangerous work and if we were found out we would have most likely been killed. We were so close to being discovered by with some help from a friend we had made and meeting Akiza we were able to get out. The only two pups we were able to bring with us though were Leo and Luna which angered all four of us since the others were still in danger.

With Akiza's power and our own we were able to get away from anyone following us but with two young pups it was hard to stay safe as we had to move around. That was when we met Bakura. He offered us a place in his pack if we wanted it and we had agreed. Kalin had protected the area that the pack was in with his power in gratitude.

And now, I need to keep up with what Team Satisfaction had started, I need to save the dragon-wolves that Gozaburo is holding hostage. He will pay for the things he has done to my friends and other dragon0wolves that I don't even know. He thinks he has all the power, that he's holding all the cards, well I was about to prove that his power was not as steadfast as he thought it was and I was going to do it from the inside-out.

I land on a hill, I'm sure Jack is going to come after me but I hope he doesn't find me in time, after all, I don't want the others to be involved, this was something I would have to do. I'm sure they could think of things they could do to help.

I don't even try and hide my beast form, why would I? I'm trying to get caught. That sounds so strange but I don't really care. I'm going to do this for my friends and all the others Gozaburo has hurt, killed, holding captive or forced to do something. He would pay for what he has done and it starts here and now.

I feel a pain shoot through my leg and I look down to see a dart piercing my shoulder. No doubt it was a tranquilizer. Oh well. I stand up and snarl as I pull out the dart with my teeth. There was no use being nice.

"Settle down beast." Someone says and I roar at him my hackles raising. He takes a few steps back. His partner laughs though, he was holding the gun that probably shot the dart.

"Don't worry, he won't be so threatening for long, once the tranquilizer takes effect." He tells his companion as he grins at me.

"You sure it's enough?" The other one asks as he looks at me. I stare at him snarling like I was about to pounce but I could feel the sleepiness starting to settle in. Stupid tranquilizer, even though I wanted this it was annoying to have to let myself get caught.

"Yeah, it'll be fine." The other person says with a grin as I stagger, alright, so it wasn't that much but I do know how to act a bit. I fall over closing my eyes and regulating my breathing. It's a trick I learned so I could trick people into thinking I was asleep.

And it worked like a charm.

"See, what did I tell you, It's out like a puppy." He laughs. Laugh while you can, I'm going to be the one who gets the last laugh around here.

"Alright, let's just get him in the truck." the person who had been scared before says. I'm not sure how they lift me from the ground but they do. They practically throw me and I land hard on what feels like cold metal. Someone grabs my head and lifts it off whatever I was on. He puts something around my neck and it locks with a small click. If this was a bad idea there is no going back now. I was going to have to go with this now.

After a while and some doors slamming I slowly open my eyes. I blink as there is no light to be seen. After a while my eyes adjust and I look around me. I'm in a cage and there are quite a few other cages too. By the feeling of the movement we're in a car of some sort, probably a truck. I turn into my human form and feel my neck. Around it is a metal collar, great, can't wait to find out what that's for.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

[Seto's POV]:

If this was some sort of Joke I wasn't getting the humor in it. What my step-dad was doing was completely insane and stupid. Didn't he realize that dragon-wolves are smarter than they seem, and even if they weren't, that not everyone agrees with his plans?

I guess not. But that's not my problem. After all, if he thinks I'm just going to sit back and do everything I'm told he's got another thing coming.

I need him to trust me though. He does, I'm the best at computers and it's going to be that way. I don't know what it is but I just know them without much trouble, I can figure out machines and as such. Dealing with communication between Gozaburo's hunting teams was quite a useful position to be in. Could I help it if I let a few of them get away? Especially the little ones? In his eyes, yes, but if a team never even knew they were there then no one could say I was doing anything wrong.

He didn't pay as much attention to what I was doing as he probably should. Sabotage was fun and I was good at it.

"Seto." Speak of the devil himself.

"What?" I ask turning around in my chair to see my step-father.

"I need you to train someone, I have other matters to attend to." He says.

"Fine." I reply turning back to my computer and starting to work on it again.

"Umm... hi." the person says and I don't look up until the door clicks shut and I'm sure my step-father has walked off. I look up at the younger man with a broad smirk on my face. "What's that look for?"

"for his trust in me." I reply with a chuckle then I sober up. "So he's got you too?"

"Yeah." the person says looking down.

"What's he got on you?" I ask and he looks at me.

"My little brother." I flinch a bit at that. "What?"

"I have a little brother too." I say and he looks at me. "And now, I'm not one of his lackeys, well, I am but I'm not. What he's doing is cruel and stupid and I'm trying to work on stopping it, I just have to play his game."

"That's rather brave." He says sitting on the other chair in my room and I grin at him.

"Yeah, it is, it's worth it though. I've saved at least ten pups already and the number only grows." I say with a grin. "And because I'm the main communication between the tracking teams no one finds out. When something messes up they get the blame not me. Of course, it's a pain to have other people take the blame but it's worth it."

"I want to help you." He tells me and I nod.

"Very well. I'm supposed to find out where your strengths are. Let's see how we can work this in our favor." I tell him with a grin and he returns the grin, oh this is going to be fun! I can't wait to see the look on my adopted father's face!

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

[Yami's POV]:

I was a bit surprised. At first I had been worried about whoever I was going to meet to learn how to do what job Gozaburo wanted me to do but meeting his adopted son was actually a good thing. Clearly Seto Kaiba wasn't loyal by the way he was acting and I had the feeling I could trust him.

"So, what's your name anyway?" He asks typing a bit on his computer.

"Yami Moto." I reply simply. I could swear his eyebrow rose a bit at my name. Did he know about my father and what had happened to him?

"Well, now we have to figure out what to have you do, and that means, what will best benefit us." Seto says as he types some things into the computer. "I have some friends but I don't want to name any names, still, we have people in certain areas so we will have to make sure that we have covered our bases."

"You've got a lot of this stuff figured out." I tell him.

"I've had a lot of time to figure things out." He replies without looking up from his computer. "My step-dad only adopted me because I'm a genius, he only adopted my little brother because I wouldn't leave without him. After he figured out I had a very good skill with computers and technology he had me learn until my eyes were sore and even more than that. I was never allowed to have any fun at all and it was very annoying. So I had a lot of time to think about things. Then, after he brought me into the group of his most trusted people in this I had time to really put things into motion."

"That sucks a lot." I tell him and he nods.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter. He trusts me enough to let me do my thing, that's his biggest mistake with me." Seto tells me.

"So what do you want me to do?" I ask him leaning forward to look at the computer he was typing on but I wasn't sure what he was doing.

"Well, let's see, I already have people out hunting, I don't need any more on tracking, there is only one place I really don't have anyone but it won't be easy for you." He tells me.

"I will do anything." I tell him and he turns around in his chair and looks into my eyes to see if I was being serious. I looked into his as well.

"You're serious. Alright, well, I come over here." He says and I walk over to him and he pushes the laptop over a bit so that I can see it as well. He types some things into the computers and things appear on the screen. "Here's what we are going to do."

He explains his plan to me and I listen well adding a little bit once in a while if I could think things up. Though, even if he didn't tell me any names it seems like he had the whole thing figured out from the beginning, it was as if he'd been coming up with this plan for a while and I was only the last piece that he had needed. Well, he did tell me that he had been coming up with this plan but it seems more elaborate than he first made it out to be, it was pretty amazing.

I came here thinking that I would be among enemies who only wanted to jump at my every mistake but it seemed that even on the inside Gozaburo had enemies and that made me happy to know. It felt good to have an actual plan.

"You think you can do your part? Now is the last time you can back down." He says and I shake my head at him.

"I have to do this. I will do my best I just hope it works." I say looking back at the computer screen. "I'm not sure if it's really going to work."

"If you think like that of course it's not." He says and I look at him. "Yami, if you think like that it's not going to work, you have to show no fear in this, you can't let them know you don't really know what you're doing. Both our brothers are counting on us doing the right thing here and we don't have room to be scared."

"You're right. I'm going to do it. I'm just going to need some training but it will work out. After all, as you said, we have to do this for our brothers."

"Exactly, you will but I think this will be good for you." Seto says. "You won't have to do something too hard after all. Just keep yourself alert, don't drop your guard. Just because you have a friend in me doesn't mean there still isn't danger around here."

"I know that." I reply, I sure do. I know that I can't trust anyone else than him, especially since he wouldn't tell me these other people that I could trust, I suppose I would find out who to trust on my own.

"Before we get started I want to give you this." Seto says handing me something and I take it and look down at it.

"What is it?" I ask. It looks a bit like a cell phone and yet it doesn't really seem like a normal one that you usually buy.

"It's a cell phone but I've changed it. I'm the only one who can track it so don't worry about it, it's mostly so we can communicate with each other really quickly and things like that." Seto said.

"Thank you, Seto." I say and he nods at me.

"You're welcome and thank you as well." He says.

"No problem." I reply. I put the phone in a pocket. It looks like things will work out alright in the end. I'm still going to protect Yugi and I hope that we can pull this off, it will be good if this works but if we're found out... I really don't want to know what will happen.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

[Anzu's POV]:

I sit in my bedroom doing my homework when my mom calls me. "Anzu dear."

"What is it?" I ask walking to the door and opening it.

"There are some boys here to see you." She says and I wonder who they could be. I guess it's probably Joey, Tristan and Yugi. I walk downstairs and to the front door.

"Tristan, Joey, what are you doing here? Where's Yugi?" I ask as I see the two boys.

"That's what we wanted to talk to you about," Tristan tells me.

"We thought he was here." Joey adds and I shake my head.

"He went home after school, come in." I say and let the two of them in. I led them to my bedroom and I sit in my desk chair and they sit down on my bed. "So what's this about?"

"We think Yugi's missing." Joey says looking at me.

"Missing?" I ask.

"Yeah, we called him up to see if he wanted to come over and there was no answer. We called like three times." Tristan replies.

"It's not like Yugi to not answer is phone." I admit.

"That's what I said. So, we thought he'd come over to your place so before Tristan panicked-" Joey started.

"Before _we_ panicked." Tristan amended.

"As I was saying," Joey says "We came to see if you knew where he was."

"Sorry, I don't." I reply. "Last thing I heard he was going home. He said he wanted to think some things over or something.

"Something's wrong with him, he's been acting weird all day." Tristan says and he glances at Joey, I wonder what the two of them know.

"I've noticed, he seems sad and Yami hasn't been around all day. This isn't right." I agree. I had been in love with Yami once but he didn't feel anything for me and he said that if we were going to be friends I had to stop chasing him around all the time. It had hurt at first but later I had found that we could just be friends.

"I agree. And there's something else too." Joey says.

"What is it?" I ask him.

"When we were getting changed for PE Osamu was picking on him again." Joey says. That was nothing new, people always bullied Yugi, in fact, Tristan and Joey had a while back. Of course, no one bullied Yugi anymore with Yami around. Joey wasn't done explaining yet. "It was only for the briefest moment but I saw something on his arm. I didn't pressure him about it because he seemed to want to hide whatever it was."

"You think this could have something to do with it?" I ask and he nods.

"I think we should go see him, don't you have a spare key to their house, Joey?" I ask and he nods. Yami had given it to him. He never told anyone why, it was something between the two of them.

"Yeah, let's go." He says and so the three of us walk over to Yugi's house.

"Uhh-oh." Tristan says

"Uhh-oh is right, looks like the doors been kicked in." Joey says. He would know about these things just like Tristan would.

"Yugi!" I call, there was no answer. I start to go to the house but Joey stops me.

"Wait, it might be dangerous." He says sneaking forwards.

"I don't think anyone's there." I tell him. He goes into the house and comes out a little while later.

"Coast's clear, let's go," He tells us. Tristan and I walk in as well and we look around. The place looks like whoever came in was looking for something.

The two boys keep looking around downstairs as I climb the stairs to Yugi's room. The door was wide open but there didn't seem to be as much of a mess as there had been downstairs. In fact, the only thing that seemed out of place was the fact that his bed was a bit of a mess. He always made it a point to keep his stuff as clean as possible which meant that he made his bed every morning.

"Find anything?" Joey asks coming up behind me and I jump. "Sorry Anzu."

"It's alright, not exactly." I say motioning to Yugi's bed and he nods understanding my point. He walks over to Yugi's desk.

"Everything else seems normal." Joey replies looking around. "It's kind of eyrie isn't it?"

"A bit." I say as I walk out of the room and to Yami's room. His room was empty as well but as well kept as Yugi's In fact, more so, his bed was made up neatly. It could almost be normal. Aside from the fact that the Moto brothers were nowhere to be found.

"It just makes no sense." Tristan says as we leave the house. "People just don't vanishing into thin air."

"You're right, they don't." A voice says and the three of us turn to see someone I hadn't expected to see.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

[Yugi's POV]:

I sit on Ryou's back looking around. I'm amazed at everything around me. How could Gozaburo want to destroy this. It was wonderful and these creatures were nice and understanding. Sure Jack wasn't the nicest but he seemed to have a strong will to protect his friends and that was what counted in my opinion

_"Welcome, Yugi, to Spirit Wing."_ Ryou says as he flies over some mountains. I look down and swallow a bit. After all, we are really high up. I grip his fur. _"ow."_

"Sorry, just realized how high we were." I reply and he nods at me. It's strange hearing his voice in my head. "What's spirit wing?"

_"It's the name of the pack, it comes from a story but I'll explain later."_ Ryou says. _"I forget sometimes that humans can be afraid of heights."_

"Humans don't have wings so we can't just fly." I reply.

_"I know, but I don't get much contact with humans, none of us do these days. It's sad really."_ Ryou says his voice getting a bit distant as if he was thinking about better times.

"Do you remember the times when things were better?" I ask as he starts to fly downwards.

_"Not really, we age differently but I was a pup when Gozaburo really started to attack my kind. I don't really remember any humans, mom and dad used to tell my brother and I that they could be good. My brother had some trouble believing that when he kept hearing about what Gozaburo was doing and after... well let's just say, he probably won't be too happy to see you."_ He tells me.

_"You're probably right about that." _A voice says and I look over to see two sandy-blond dragon-wolves looking at the two of us.

_"No one asked your opinion, Malik."_ Ryou replies as he lands smoothly on the ground.

_"I'm just saying." _He says giving me a look.

_"Malik, quit harassing him."_ the other one says in a bit of a growl.

_"I was just-"_ Malik responds.

_"Just shut up."_ The other one snaps and Malik falls silent and Ryou shakes his head a bit.

_"Thank you, Marik."_ Ryou says.

_"It's fine, now you might want to go see Bakura before he gets the idea that you're holding out on him."_ Marik says.

_"Fair point."_ Ryou says and walks into the cavern. I slip off his back and stumble a bit. _"You alright?"_

"Yeah, my legs were just a bit asleep." I reply and Ryou glows and takes a human form.

"Now listen, Yugi," He says to me "Bakura's our pack leader and though we aren't completely like wolves you shouldn't look him in the eyes, doing that is a challenge and in the mood Bakura's probably in he'll take any challenge he is given even if you don't intend to do it."

"OK." I say. I was nervous, what if I mess up? What if Bakura tries to kill me? Ryou seems to trust him but what if I was going to get hurt. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I look up to see Ryou smiling at me. Something in the way he looks at me tells me he will keep me safe, just like Yami had been.

I wonder if Yami is safe.

We walk into the main part of the cavern and I look around, by this time my eyes had adjusted to the light. Plus there was a bit of light coming through a hole in the roof of the cavern. It was a large cavern but there wasn't much in it.

Someone sat on a rock that jutted out of the back of the cavern wall. His eyes glow in the dim light. I was a bit scared as I looked away.

"There you are, Ryou." The person said standing up and jumping nimbly to the ground and crossing his arms over his chest. "I was wondering where you ran off to this time."

"You don't need to treat me like I'm a pup, Bakura." Ryou replies.

"Mom and dad said to keep you safe so that's what I intend to do." He replies. His voice was harsh but I caught the note of fondness in his voice. Ahh over-protective big brothers.

Yami was the same way, in fact, he had been suspended from school one day because he had beat up some bullies that were beating me up. He'd almost gotten expelled but dad cleared it with the principal and Yami was allowed to go back to school, he had been grounded though.

"That doesn't mean you have to treat me like I'm fragile." Ryou responds. I feel a bit awkward as if I'm listening in to something I really shouldn't be, like a child listening to his parents talk in private about something important. I take a step back and I feel him turn his eyes to me.

"That may be true. Though why did you bring a human here?" He asks.

"He's only a child and besides. People were trying to kill him."

"So, that's not my problem." Bakura says.

"Bakura, don't be like that. I know why you're angry but he needed help and I gave it to him." Ryou responds.

"It's just dangerous." He growls.

"I know but there's a reason why he's special." Ryou says and Bakura looks at him.

"What are you talking about?" Bakura asks. Ryou looks at me and I show Bakura the mark on my arm. He walks up to me. "Who are you?"

"My name is Yugi Moto." I reply simply and I can feel Bakura's eyes scanning me for a while. Then he walks back to where he was and jumps back onto the ledge he had been on.

"Fine. Do what you want Ryou but he's your responsibility." Bakura tells the other dragon-wolf.

Ryou nods. "Thanks Bakura."

"Get going before I change my mind." He says but this time I hear the teasing note in his voice.

"And here I was thinking you love me." Ryou teases back.

"Now where did you get that crazy idea from?" Bakura asks.

"I have no idea." Ryou says as he turned around. "Come on Yugi, I'll show you around."

"Alright." I say so I follow him out of the cavern blinking at the sudden sunlight hitting my eyes.

"Well, that went better than I thought." Ryou says after a short while. "I really thought he'd be more pissed than that."

"I'm sorry to make your brother annoyed at you." I tell him honestly and he turns to look at me.

"Don't worry about it, it's not your fault. Bakura's just very careful about trusting people is all." Ryou tells me.

"You can't really blame him, we're all kind of careful with trust." Kalin says standing in his human form.

"You guys actually stay in your human forms?" I ask them.

"Yeah, habit. I mean, most of us have lived in the real world where it's safer to be in a human form, besides, it's helpful, especially considering how much more you can do with opposable thumbs." Kalin replies.

"That's true." I admit.

"Ryou was going to show you around wasn't he?" Kalin asks.

"Yeah, I was planning on it." Ryou says.

"Well have fun, though I'm sure the pups will want to see you when you're done." Kalin says.

"I will." Ryou says.

"Speaking of that." Bakura says from behind us making me jump. "Since Yusei decided to go and play hero you're going to have to take up his pup-sitting duties."

"Alright, that's fine." he says.

"Thought you wouldn't mind." He chuckles and walks off.

"Well, let's go Yugi, time to meet the rest of the pack and look around." He tells me and I nod at him as I start to follow him around the

**/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/**

**Alright, so things are getting interesting in my opinion. I like writing this story and it's really fun. Things are getting interesting. I'd kind of planned for Seto but it wasn't exactly the same way as I had expected it to turn the way it turned out.**


	4. Friends

**Alright, this took me a while so I'm sorry about that. I was busy and I probably will be busy. Tomorrow (or technically today) is my birthday! Woo! I don't know why that's amazing or anything. Anyhow, I'm updating this finally, it took me a little while. For a little time I forgot what I was trying to do with this chapter and then I remembered. I just love how this is all coming together.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh either the original or 5d's for various reasons. I only own my OCs and some OCs are owned by Bakurafangurl91 but they won't be around a lot, they're really only there if needed.**

**Warning: Violence, death, other crazy stuff like that.**

**Summary: Yugi's life is changed when a mysterious mark appears one morning plunging his life into a world of danger as he learns the truth about himself, his family and creatures he thought only existed in legend.**

**Spirit Wing**

**Chapter 4: Friends**

[Bakura's POV]:

I sit on my favorite place in my cavern. It was a nice place above the ground on an outcrop from the back wall. I lean back against the rock wall thinking. Why was Ryou so noble? He always was one to help people.

"Why'd you let him stay?" I look up to see Malik and Marik walk up to me in their own human forms. It was interesting that they looked similar but weren't actually related that closely.

"What do you mean?" I ask Malik, the two of them were two of the dragon-wolves I truest the most in my pack.

"You know what I mean." He says and I do.

"Because it's Ryou. Don't worry so much about it." I reply glancing at the two of them. "I let you two stay here and look at you."

"That's not the same." Malik replies looking over at Marik who gave me a look. I know Marik didn't like thinking about what he was.

"It kind of is." He replies to Malik. He would usually agree with him and help make fun of my little brother at times but on this case he was actually standing up for him. It was different, I suppose.

"He's not going to be one of the pack though, at least Marik is part of it." he says and Marik snarls a bit. Malik doesn't think about what he says half the time and that tends to get him in trouble. I don't always think either but oh well.

"It's not that simple, besides, you saw his arm, he's something special. I'm just different. It may take a while but you can't blame Ryou for being kind and you shouldn't tease him about that. The boy is different, like I am." Marik responds his lavender eyes flashing a bit.

"You're not-" Malik started. It was interesting to see the two argue like I wasn't even here.

"I am!" Marik practically yelled at Malik. "Loo k at me, Malik, I'm not normal, I'm not like any of you."

"Yeah, but you're at least part-" Malik continues, he was really not helping himself but then again, he usually didn't.

"Part! That just makes it worse!" Marik snaps. He has a bit of a point. Even to us, Marik is different.

"Enough you two." I say jumping down from my spot and walking up to the two and smacking them both over the head. "You're acting like a pair of pups."

"What are you talking about?" Malik asks rubbing his head.

"You should stop being such an idiot." I tell him and he rolls his eyes and walks off. I know he cares about Marik but like me he rarely shows it.

"Sometimes I really feel like I don't belong." Marik says and I turn to him.

"I don't care what you feel, you're part of my pack and that's not going to change." I reply and he grins a little bit.

"That's true, but I'm still a lot different than anyone else." Marik replies.

I laugh. "I don't care if you're half human or half fly."

"I would hate being half fly." He replies and I laugh again.

"True, but to me it doesn't matter if you're half human. You're still part dragon-wolf and you're still part of my pack, that's all that matters." Bakura says.

"I guess, I still can't believe I am. I mean, it's so strange to find out that you're not really anything, that you're half of something and half something else, it's weird. I mean, I was more created than born, I'm not natural or anything." he says.

"Humans are just strange in the things they think of doing." I reply with a shrug. I knew what Marik was saying though.

"Yeah. but some of them are just messed up." He says. That was very true. I thought I had some issues but Marik and Malik were different. They'd been raised by humans though Marik's father wasn't the nicest. The reason the two looked alike was that Marik was part dragon-wolf and the DNA he had was the same as members of the same pack. Malik was found and they were raised together though Marik's mom died and their father wasn't good. Malik had found out the plan and had killed their father and left with Marik and Marik's sister. Isis was somewhere.

"Yeah, I know Marik." I say and he nods knowing what I am talking about.

"Well, I'm going to make sure that Malik isn't doing anything stupid." Marik says as he turns around and starts to walk off.

"Alright. Good luck." I say and he laughs as he leaves. I can't help thinking about the things that changed after mom and dad died. I have take over everything and it's not easy at all.

I look up at the hole in the roof of the cavern that let in light. The sky was clear, I sigh, I hope everything will be alright.

XXXXX

[Ryou's POV]:

I was relieved. I thought Bakura would be angrier about having Yugi around but I guess he wasn't. Then again, I had the feeling that Bakura would be watching him carefully to make sure he wasn't doing anything.

Yugi looks around, he notices the bridge that spans the chasm of two of the cliffs. "You have bridges?" He asks.

"Yeah, we built them." Kalin says, I'm surprised he's sticking around. Not sure why he's not with Crow and Jack but I guess it doesn't matter.

"That's pretty cool." Yugi says.

"If you think that's cool, you should see what else we've built." Kalin says.

"I'd love to." Yugi says, he bounces a bit and I laugh lightly, clearly he's not as nervous as he was before. I'm glad he wasn't so nervous anymore.

"Come on then." Kalin says and I know what he plans on showing Yugi. We walk across one of the bridges. Yugi seems nervous as if it was going to fall and he was going to fall to his death.

"If you fall I'll catch you." I tell him from behind him and he turns to look at me. I extend my wings to prove my point.

"Thank you, Ryou."He says with a smile and I nod at him.

"You're welcome." I tell him as we walk to another cave. Walking into the cavern I see Yugi blink trying to get used to the darkness of the cave. I'd have to remember that humans take longer to adapt to dark and light changes.

"Torches." Yugi says seeing the flaming sticks on the walls.

"We need light and we don't want to let the weather in. It's primitive but it works." Kalin says as we walk into a large room.

"Wow, they're amazing." Yugi says looking at the motorbikes in the room. Jack leaned against one of the walls and he laughed.

"Of course they are, we built them ourselves. Though, without Yusei around we can't really keep them tuned." Jack says leaning against one of the walls.

"Jack, Akiza, Crow and I all have one and one is Yusei's, we build a lot of things. Yusei, Jack, Crow and I are used to living like humans and we'd always liked motorbikes so we made some for ourselves, they help us keep our speed up." Kalin explains.

"They really are cool." Yugi says looking at them. "They look so well made, not that I would know, but still, they look really good."

"Thank you, Yugi," Kalin says. "We try and fit in as best we can with normal people."

"Do you want to see more of this place?" I ask Yugi and he nods. It seems that it's already over-whelming, I suppose it's not every day that humans get to see this place I wish they got to see it more, I wish we could live with humans like the stories say.

"Well, see you later." Yugi says to the group and they nod as we walk out of the cavern. "This is just so much."

"Do you want to take a break so that your mind can take it all in?" I ask him and he shakes his head.

"I'll be alright." Yugi says. I walk around wondering when we were going to meet some of the other pack members. They were more than likely around but most of them would probably not be too happy to see Yugi those ones were probably in their dens staying well enough away.

I didn't blame them for mistrusting him, he was a human and humans had hurt most of them in one way or another. Yugi was only a child but that didn't mean much to them. The good news was they wouldn't hurt him, or at least not directly, because they knew that Bakura would have let him wander around and they didn't want to get on Bakura's bad side, that was a very bad place to be.

We see a brown dragon-wolf come towards us and jump behind a rock and curl up.

"Mana." I say and she peaks over the top of the bolder.

_"Shush, Ryou, I'm not here."_ She tells me and I roll my eyes at her.

"Sure." I say and I look at Yugi who's giving me a questioning look. "Mana's probably hiding from Mahad again, they do this all the time."

"Oh why do they do that?" Yugi asks.

"Mana doesn't like learning mostly, plus she just thinks it's fun." Ryou says with a shrug. "She gets pretty creative with her hiding places."

"Where is she this time?" a voice asks and we look over to see Mahad leaning against one of the cliffs a smile on his face.

"Well, she's your student, you should make sure you know where she is." I reply with a grin on my face that reminds everyone of my brother apparently.

Then we hear a giggle from behind the bolder.

"She blew it." Yugi says to me and I smile at him.

"She does that a lot actually." I reply as Mahad walks over and stands over the bolder looking down at his runaway student.

"Mana." he says simply and she jumps onto the bolder turning into her human form and sitting on it with a smile on her face.

"Yes?" she asks innocently.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop running off like that?" He asks her and she sighs leaning back on the rock.

"But it's all so boring!" She complains. Yugi looks at me and I nod.

"This happens all the time too." I tell him and he chuckles a bit. "What so amusing, Yugi?"

"It's just, it kind of reminds me of some of my friends. Anzu would always be telling Joey and Tristan to do all this stuff and it was normal, usually..." he trails off and I see a sad look cross his face.

"I'm sorry," I tell him putting a hand on his shoulder. He looks up at me with a smile on his face, it was laced with pain and lose and it didn't fool me one bit.

"It's alright." He says.

"So, who's he?" Mana asks now looking at Yugi who I could tell was a bit uncomfortable with the attention of the two dragon-wolves.

"This is Yugi, Yugi, this is Mana and Mahad as you know." I say introducing everyone.

"It's nice to meet you." Yugi says politely bowing a bit, it seemed that's what the humans did to show respect to others, I guess it made sense.

"You too." Mana beamed, something told me they would become quick friends even if Yugi was a human, it was nice to know that not all the dragon-wolves were against humans, in fact, Mana didn't even seem to care that he was a human.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you." Mahad says. It seems he was a bit more weary than his bubbly student but there was no hostility in his voice. "Now, Mana we need to go back to your training."

"But Mahad." She whined.

"No buts Mana, let's go." Mahad told her and she nodded.

"See you later, Yugi, Ryou." Mana says waving at us as she turns into her beast form and flies off.

"Bye." Mahad says and follows after her, faster than she was flying most likely so she couldn't run off and have more adventures.

"Now, Yugi, want to meet the pups?" I ask him and his eyes light up a bit at the question.

"Sure, if it's alright." he says. I understand why he was nervous about it.

"Come on." I tell him and we walk off to another cave.

"I hope I don't get lost around here." He comments as we walk into it.

"Don't worry, just stick with me for a while, you'll get used to it after a while." I tell him.

"I hope so." He says. We walk further into the cave but we haven't gotten far before two blurs rush past us. I bend down and pick one of them up by the scruff of his neck.

"Hello Leo."

_"Ryou."_ He says wagging his tail as his sister stops and sits by my feet looking up at me. Leo was the troublemaker of the pair.

"Doesn't that hurt him? Yugi asks looking at the way I'm holding the pup.

"No, it's fine." I say. "Meet the youngest members of the pack, Leo and Luna." I say to Yugi and then the pups. "And you two meet Yugi."

_"Hi."_ they say at the same time as they look over to him.

"Now what were you up too little Leo?" I ask him with a smile on my face as I put him back on the ground and we walk out of the cave together.

_"Nothing."_ He replies.

"Didn't look like nothing to me, pup." I tell him and he looks down putting his tail between his legs and whining. "I'm not mad, Leo, I just want to make sure you two are safe."

_"I just wanted to go play."_ Leo replies and I nudge him with my hand and he tumbles over.

"Just be careful, little one." I tell him.

"Do they have human forms?" Yugi asks.

"Not at this stage in their lives. Dragon-wolves learn the ability to turn into humans as they age. Most of the time it's taught to them by their pack but in some cases it isn't. Jack, Crow, Yusei and Kalin taught themselves but they were older than Leo and Luna are, these two can't turn into humans until later and it will take a while for them to master it." I tell him.

"That means that pups are in the most danger." He gasps.

I nod. "Exactly."

XXXXX

[Yusei's POV]:

I sit in my beast form on the floor of the van, it's taking a while for us to get to wherever we're going. Soon enough though the truck stops. My ears twitch, it's hard to hear but it sounds heavy gates are opening. I guess we're close to where this trip ends.

After a while the truck stops completely and the engine is turned off. I narrow my eyes as the back doors of the truck open and I'm hit with the light. A few men jump into the van and walk towards me. I guess it's a good time to test to find out what this collar does if anything, and knowing Gozaburo it doesn't something and I'm not going to like it.

I let out a low snarl standing as much as I can in the cage and baring my fangs, hackles rising on the back of my neck. One of the men pulled out a remote and pressed a button. It only took a few seconds for electricity to course through my body and I hissed in pain.

"Settle down or I'll put the voltage higher next time." He sneers. Well, I'm not pushing my luck this time. I'll find a way later, but right now, let them think I'm scared! I lay down as the man walks up to the cage. He stops to see what I would do. I only watch him wearily. He opens it and leans over me. Doesn't he know doing that would get him bitten if it was anyone else and I wasn't trying to be caught? I guess not. He attaches a heavy chain to the collar and pulls. "Come on."

I stand up and follow him out of the cage, We walk out of the truck, I have to jump down but that's alright. I take a sniff of the air.

"Enjoy it while you can." He laughs. It wasn't enjoyable, it smelt like decay and despair, this wasn't a good or happy place, the humans were just lucky they couldn't smell all the smells that were around this place. There were guards armed with weapons and they watched us as we entered the building. The doors were heavy, thick metal doors and they echoed as they slammed behind us.

My eyes quickly adjusted to the change in lighting as I was lead down a corridor, there didn't seem to be much on either side of it. The hallway was empty just two doors on either side.

There were two more guards guarding the door, it figures this thing would be well protected. It would be tough getting out of this but I was sure I could find a way, I'd found my way out of tough situations before. Of course, those times I'd had the guys with me but then again, no one said that if they were with me they'd be taken to the same area.

The room we entered seemed like an office room and would have looked alright if it weren't for the fact that there were no windows and the lights bothered my eyes. There was a desk with a screen as if this was a bank desk or something.

"What is it?" the person at the desk asked. He sounded a bit bored with his job.

"I got another one." the man said jerking the chain as if to prove his point.

"I see." The man said standing up and looking down at me for a while. He then typed some things into his computer. He then pressed an intercom. "I need a member of security in Area B, we have another one."

"Still at it, doesn't it get tedious?" My captor asked.

"Yeah, but it pays good. Gozaburo may not be the best boss in the world but the money he pays is well worth it." the man says with a shrug.

They talked some more but I stopped paying attention. I looked around. There seemed to be only two ways in or out of this room. The door we entered and another one. I guessed that one was the one I was going to be going through. I guessed that door lead to the other areas as they had called them. I guess this facility was large enough to have different areas where different ones went, I wondered if there was any order to them or if it was just random where there was space.

A person walked into the room from the door that I was looking at, he walked up without even being afraid, as if he wasn't scared of anything, much less dragon-wolves. He looked me over and nodded. He pulled out a machine and drew it over my collar, I expected to feel something but nothing happened. I wondered what that was about.

"B168." He said and the person on the other side of the desk typed on his computer. I guess that was a chip of some sort, and that was probably my number so they could know who I was. He grabbed the chain and led me through the door he had come too. We got to a room where there were three paths, it seemed like there were guards at every door. We walked through the middle one. He swiped an ID card on a machine and did a few other things before the door opened and we walked in. When we did the stench hit me. It was discussing and I sneezed to try and get the foul stench out of my nose. This place needed quite a bit of cleaning.

"Oh we clean this place, when we remember." The man taunted and I don't respond, though I'd love to kick his sorry butt across the room that was not my best idea. We walked down a line of cells and I saw dragon-wolves staring at me from ones, most of them were in their beast forms though a few took their human forms or other creatures. I saw one hanging from the ceiling as if it was a bat and in fact that was the form it was taking. It grinned at me from where it was perched as if it liked it like that to have the people not notice them.

No matter what form we took, it seems, the collars fit, so there was no turning into something small and slipping them off.

"We reached and empty cell and he led me inside. The man unhooked the chain then closed and locked the door. "And don't even try to get out, there are security camera's all over this place and the bars are electric."

I had no intention of escaping right now, that would come in time, I just needed to get some friends before I could even think about that.

He walked off with his hands in his pockets like he had nothing to worry about, no wonder he wasn't scared, he got it easy, with a press of a button we could collapse with electric shocks. His job was simple but it wasn't secure at all, and I was going to prove that.

Once he was gone I sat down thinking about what I was going to do before I heard a voice from the cell next to mine. "Hey, Yusei."

XXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

Seto and I just sit there watching each other for a while as if testing to see who would look away first even if this wasn't a staring contest. "You remember what to do right?" He asks me.

"Yeah, I know the plan." I say. I'd been going over and over the first stage of the plan in my head for the past while. It felt like it had been hours though the clock on Seto's computer seemed to suggest that it had only really been a few minutes.

"Good because in at least ten minutes they're going to come and see what I think you're fit for." Seto replies with a grin.

"Are you sure they're going to buy this. I mean, I'm sure Gozaburo would want me to be a hunter really." Yami says and Seto smiles wickedly.

"Gozaburo let's other people do that kind of work, he has all his sights set on making Kaibacorp. basically the richest company in the world, he wants to have shares all over the world so he's letting other people handle this work." Seto replies. "That's why he dumped you on me."

"I'm ready." I tell him and he nods. I find it funny how Gozaburo has this huge mission to destroy dragon-wolves and yet he pays little attention to the finer workings of it. I guess being a tycoon like he is he has to leave some work up to people who he can trust so that he can focus on the bigger pictures. What was that bigger picture?

"Seto, this isn't just about making the biggest most powerful company in the world is it?" I ask him and he stares at his computer screen.

"No Yami, it isn't." Seto replies. "My step-father means to take over the world."

"How?" I ask him and he smiles sadly.

"Why do you think he leaves some of the dragon-wolves alive?" he asks me and I gasp at him as I realize what he's implying.  
"That's horrible." I say and he nods at me.

"It is, now shush, it's about time you start getting to doing something productive instead of just standing around her jabbering at me." He says.

"Yeah, I know." I say seeing the it is now time for whoever this was to come and see what I'm made of. Luckily I'm ready.

"Hey, Seto." A voice calls from the other side of the door and Seto wheels his chair back and opens the door without even standing up, he then wheels back looking bored out of his mind.

"Yeah, what?" He asks as if he would much rather mess around on his computer than talk to this person.

"You know why I'm here, it's time to find out what this kid is made of, you do know what he's good for don't you?" he asks raising a brow at Seto.

"If I wasn't good at what I do Gozaburo would not have me doing it now would he?" Seto asks.

"Yes but-" the man says.

"Are you questioning his choice of employees?" Seto asks. Part of me wants to laugh as he stand sand looks down at the man. If I hadn't seen the looks he gave me it would be hard to tell he was acting at this moment.

"No I just-" the man stammered clearly flustered. Clearly Seto wasn't the person to get angry, probably because he was the son and the prodigy of Gozaburo himself so he was respected and could easily go to his father and get the people fired... or worse.

"Do I have to let my father know?" Seto asks and the man practically falls at Seto's feet, wow, this guy really does have people wrapped around his finger doesn't he?

"Please don't tell Master Kaiba, sir, I didn't mean anything by it, honest." He says, was his job worth more to him than his dignity or did Gozaburo have anything on him. I wonder how many people he's forced into working for him.

"fine, I won't tell him if you'll stop groveling like a fool." Seto says. He them jabs a finger at me. "All this kid is useful for is cleanup duty, I believe the hold can use some more cleaners anyway."

"Alright come along then." He says to me and I hang my head walking out. Even with my head lowered I catch Seto's smirk and I smirk back, all was going according to plan. Now let's just hope it stays that way or things could get ugly.

We go outside and get into a car. I get driven to an area which was enclosed by heavy metal barbed fences. I would hate to even touch those and if I had to guess they were probably electrified, this place sure wasn't very nice. He showed a badge and I was sure I was going to get one as well at some point. We drove in and I was lead down a hallway.

"What is it?" a person at a desk asked as he looked over the desk at me. He seemed like he wanted to go to sleep at any moment.

"This person is to start work as one of the cleaners." The man said and the secretary nodded in understanding.

He pressed a button on an intercom system. "Miho Nosaka, you are needed out here immediately."

Miho, that's the person Seto told me to talk to, perfect! After a short while a woman with blue walks out of the only other door and up to the desk.

"Yes?" she asks. Her clothes look dirty as if she was in the middle of cleaning something when she was summoned.

"This boy is supposed to be your newest cleaner." The secretary says jabbing a finger at me and Miho turns to me. She looks me over and then nods.

"Very well, follow me, we need to get you an ID card." She says and I nod. She walks behind the desk and I follow to find a door I hadn't noticed before. We enter it and walk into a room. Miho motions for me to sit and a man walks up to the two of us. "He is to be a cleaner."

"What is your name boy?"

"Yami Moto."

"How old are you?"

"18."

"Birthday?"

"June 2nd."

"Very good. Wait here while we make your ID card." the man says and walks off. It took a while before he came back with a card and gave it to me. "Wear that all the time or there will be consequences."

"I understand." I say and clip the card to my shirt. I then stand up and Miho leads me out of another door. We walk through a few corridors until we reach other room. It smells of cleaning stuff and it looks like and over-sized broom closet.

"It's not perfect but it works." She says. "I'd mostly like you to clean Area B, it's been the most neglected because we are a bit short staffed."

"Miho." I say.

"What is it?" she asks me.

"I need to talk to you." I say low so only she could hear.

"What about?" she asks me her eyes narrowing a bit.

"Seto Kaiba said to talk to you about it." I say and her eyes widen as she takes a small step back from me and walks over to a room and ushers me inside.

"OK, Yami, talk." She says. I look around. We're in a smaller area that looks like it was used as a laundry room of some sort.

"Alright, well, Gozaburo's men grabbed me because apparently I was behind in taxes, I wanted to protect my little brother so I went without a fuss. Gozaburo is forcing me to work for him with my little brother's life in his hands and he made me go see Seto and he told me to talk to you." I say.

"And how do you know I'm not going to sell you out?" She asks me.

"Because I trust Seto and he trusts you and because I can see the sadness in your eyes." I tell her and she smiles at me.

"OK Yami. As I've said, your best bet would be working in Area B, besides, that's where most of them are anyway. I'll tell you this because you'll learn it anyway, Area A is mostly where the older ones are kept, Area C is reserved for the younger ones and the _special_ guests. We don't go in that one often and Area D is off limits for all of us." She tells me.

"Thank you for telling me." I say and she nods.

"Just doing my job, now let's get started." She says and I nod with a grin. Seems Seto was right, he really did have people everywhere. If only Gozaburo knew that he wasn't as safe as he thought, the danger was in his own ranks, but by the time he figured that one out it would be too late.

**XXXXX**

**I gave Yami a random birthday because I didn't want to make it the same as Yugi since he is a little bit older than Yugi and because I didn't feel like it, if I made it the same anyway then I didn't mean to but I don't think it is. It was the date that came to my mind so I used it.**


End file.
